Faltante
by thementalist2
Summary: Esta es la versión en Español de la historia 'Missing'. Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo en español, así que si cometí un error, por favor dime! No usé Google Translate.


_Cursiva es decir recuerdos, pensamientos, o punto de vista del autor._

**Retorno peligroso prólogo - A:**

**Capítulo grado - T (tortura moderada)**

Samantha Williams caminó fuera de su casa a buscar el paquete que estaba sentado en su porche. Ella recogió el paquete, caminó adentro y sacó una navaja. Abrió el paquete e inmediatamente fue golpeado en la cara con una nube de polvo. Ella pensó que el polvo era inofensivo, pero en cuestión de segundos perdió el equilibrio y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Un hombre encapuchado y enmascarado entró en la casa, zip-atadas sus muñecas, había amordazada con cinta adhesiva y la colocó en el maletero de un Toyota azul. El hombre, usando guantes, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Él encendió el auto y dirigido hacia una vieja casa en las afueras de Las Vegas.

Samantha despertó con un dolor de cabeza. Ella descubrió que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban esposados a una cama. Un hombre estaba de pie frente a ella, sosteniendo un cuchillo en su mano.

-¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?- Samantha pidió al hombre enmascarado.

-Mi nombre no te importa. Qué deberías estar preocupado es el hecho de que voy a tomar este cuchillo y matar con él. Entonces voy a llamar a su marido y va a estar llorando por mucho tiempo porque va a encontrar su cuerpo- dijo el hombre. Se convirtió en el estéreo y empezó a todo volumen la música electrónica. La música podría ahogar sus gritos y gritos de ayuda. Él caminó hacia ella y sin previo aviso, se atascó el cuchillo en su hombro.

Samantha soltó un grito de dolor y el hombre había amordazada con cinta adhesiva. Tomó el cuchillo y la puse en su pecho aún más difícil, causando la joven gritar aún más fuerte. Pero por desgracia, sus gritos fueron apagados por la cinta. El hombre levantó el cuchillo una vez más, apuñalarla en el corazón. Como ella comenzó a desangrarse, tomó una palanca y se golpeó la cabeza con él una y otra vez hasta que dejó de quejarse. Estaba muerto en menos de un minuto.

El hombre sacó un teléfono celular y número de esposo de Samantha.

-Hola?- preguntó su marido.

-El Señor Williams. Bueno oír tu voz. ¿Quieres saludar a Samantha? Espera, no puede, porque ya está muerta. Esperaba que su despedirse porque ella nunca oirá su voz otra vez. Su cuerpo estará en una caja de cartón en el carril de Boulder 6534. Aparece en la siguiente media hora o a otra persona será mi próxima víctima- una voz dijo antes de colgar.

El marido tomó sus llaves y encendió el auto. Llegó a la ubicación dentro de 15 minutos y una vez que llegó, vio una gran caja de cartón. Llegó a ser tan asustada que levantó su teléfono y marcó el criminalístico de Las Vegas.

**Capítulo 1 - nueva víctima, misma operación:**

**Capítulo grado - T (temas maduros y acoso)**

CSI Greg Sanders y crimen laboratorio Night Shift Supervisor D.B. Russell acababa de tomar su segunda taza de café cuando homicidio Detective Jim Brass, llaves en mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Jim? Tenemos un nuevo caso?- D.B. pidió.

-Sí. Creemos que a nuestro amigo que el sospechoso ha regresado. Tenemos a otra víctima que coincide con su operación- dijo Latón.

-¿Quién?- Greg pidió. -Yo estoy totalmente en blanco acerca de quién es este tipo.-

-El sospechoso es un asesino en serie que apunta a hombres y mujeres de cualquier edad, a partir de 21 años de edad y terminando en 77 años de edad. Ha matado a más de 20 personas en los últimos cinco años. Secuestra a sus víctimas, les lleva a una casa abandonada y tortura por el tiempo que quiera. Él generalmente mata a sus víctimas en el pecho y los hombros con un cuchillo.-

Greg hizo para no escuchar más detalles sobre este asesino en serie. Él quería encontrarlo antes de que él mató a otra vez o alguien más había secuestrado.

Latón, D.B, y Greg llegaron a la escena del crimen 10 minutos más tarde.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- D.B. pidió Sara Sidle, otro de los CSIs. Era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Greg.

-Una mujer hispana, probablemente edad 25 ó 26. Fue encontrada muerta en esta caja. Hora de la muerte parece muy reciente, tal vez media hora a 45 minutos. Apuñalar a dos heridas en el pecho y uno en el hombro. Su identificación dice que su nombre es Samantha Williams- dijo Sara.

-Testigos ven que alguien puso una caja aquí?-

-No, por desgracia. El marido dice que recibió una llamada hace media hora de una persona desconocida diciendo a venir a este lugar para ver el cuerpo de su esposa dentro de la caja.-

-¿Dónde está su marido?-

-Hablando con Greg.-

D.B. se acercó a la CSI, que estaba entrevistando al marido.

-Gracias señor- dijo Greg al marido, quien se sentó en un banco y empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué dijo el marido?- preguntó el Supervisor.

-Dijo que su nombre era Ronald. Samantha ha conocido desde la Universidad y tienen una hija de dos años llamada a Lisa. Dijo que todo el mundo amaba a Samantha, que nadie querría hacerle daño.-

-¿Tocó el cuadro?-

-Que no lo hizo. Vio el cuadro, asustado y llamó al laboratorio.-

_Se sentó en su coche oscura, aproximadamente a mitad de camino por la calle de la escena del crimen. Levantó su cámara Nikon y tomó varias fotos. Estaba planeando su próxima trampa: vengarse de la Criminalística de Las Vegas. Hace dos años habían sido responsables por la muerte de su hermano. O, más específicamente, D.B. Russell había sido responsable. Hace dos años, el hermano había sido rehenes dentro de una tienda de abarrotes. Los equipos LVCL y SWAT irrumpidos en la tienda. Su hermano, Jerry, estaba a punto de matar a una mujer, y D.B. le habían disparado en el hombro para salvar la vida de la mujer. Jerry suelta a la joven. En un giro del destino, rápidamente sacó una pistola de bolsillo de su chaqueta y estaba a punto de Latón un tiro en la cabeza. El detective no tenía tiempo para reaccionar en absoluto que un loco loco con una pistola estaba a punto de matarlo. D.B. disparó Jerry en el pecho para salvar a latón, y Jerry fue pronunciado muerto dos minutos más tarde. El hombre juró vengarse del hombre que mató a su hermano._

_-Pronto, Russell, pronto. Nos reuniremos y tendrá que pagar por lo que me hiciste- el hombre sonrió a sí mismo. -Te haré sufrir tanto que se rogara a matarte. Y entonces, voy a ver a su equipo a desmoronarse, sabiendo que ellos verán uno de los suyos lentamente morir. No podrán hacer nada para salvarlo.-_

_El hombre tomó un par de fotos más y luego condujo hacia su casa. No quería ser descubierto por el laboratorio criminalístico, sabiendo que él era sólo un par de días de terminar su último crimen. Después de conseguir su venganza, él desaparecer de la red y escapar a Francia. Nadie lo encontraría allí, porque él estaría tomando su jet privado para llegar allí._

**Capítulo 2 - Preparación: **

**Capítulo grado - K+/T (temas maduros suaves)**

Sara entró a la morgue con suerte conseguir algunos nuevos resultados sobre la víctima.

-Hola Doc.- dijo.

-Hola Sara.- el doctor Robbins respondió.

-Hay noticias de nuestra víctima?-

-La señora Williams aquí en realidad fue asesinada por un cuchillo de cocina. Basado en el tamaño y el ángulo, este cuchillo es el mismo cuchillo que mató a nuestras otras 20 víctimas.-

-¿Cuál fue la causa de la muerte?-

-Desangramiento. La tercera puñalada perforó la aorta, matándola dentro de un minuto.-

-Eso es una muerte muy dolorosa para ir a través.-

_Se aseguró que todo estaba listo para la llegada de Russell mañana. Decidió vengarse en el laboratorio criminalístico ahora en lugar de más tarde, un día antes. La mesa fue borrada limpio de polvo y sangre. Los cuchillos fueron cuidadosamente lavados y secados. El taser hand-held fue cargado. El paño blanco tenía apenas la cantidad correcta de cloroformo en él. El hombre quería tomarse su tiempo con Russell antes de morir una muerte dolorosa. El autor quería hacer del laboratorio criminalístico pagar por sus errores. No podía esperar a ver lo que se ve en las caras del equipo una vez se dieron cuenta que eran demasiado tarde salvar a su jefe. No podía esperar para verlos llorar cuando encontraron el cuerpo de su Supervisor, golpeado y sangriento. El hombre había tomado prestado a 2013 Mercedes negro de su vecino en vez de su propia mierda Toyota azul 1993. Él había sido significa tener el Toyota fijo desde hace unos meses, pero nunca encontró el tiempo para llevarlo al mecánico. Los vecinos estaban lejos en un crucero de dos meses a Cancún y no sabrían que su auto estaba desaparecida. El hombre cayó dormido, soñando con él mañana por la noche cuando por fin tiene su venganza…_

**Capítulo 3 - secuestrado por venganza:**

**Capítulo grado - T (temas maduros)**

Sara entró a trabajar al día siguiente se siente muy cansada. Ella sólo quería atrapar a este asesino en serie y volver a casa y descansar un fin de semana. Entró en la Intendencia para recibir los detalles del caso de Russell, pero no estaba en la habitación.

-¿Greg, has visto a Russell?- Sara le preguntó. Se vierte una taza de café y comiendo un donut con su novia, CSI Morgan Brody.

-No, no. Es decir, cambio empezó hace cinco minutos, así que tal vez él se atascó en el tráfico o está retrasado- dijo Greg.

Pasó media hora, y aún no había señales de Russell. Latón entró en la sala de descanso para encontrar a todos pero el Supervisor en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Russell? Tenía que para estar aquí hace una hora y media- el detective de homicidios se rompió.

-No sé, Latón. Hemos intentado llamarlo y no ha habido ninguna respuesta en absoluto- respondió Sara.

-Espero que no tiene problemas. Greg, tú y Sara a su casa a ver si está allí. El resto de nosotros va a esperar por él aquí en el laboratorio.-

El dos CSIs salieron del edificio y latón repentinamente recibió una llamada de uno de los oficiales fuera del laboratorio.

-El detective, que tenemos una situación en el frente- dijo la policía. -Nuestro hombre en el frente le dispararon dos veces. Está muerto, por desgracia. Y encontré un auto en el estacionamiento con este número de la licencia.-

Dijo que el número de latón, y de repente, el detective fue pálido.

-Tenemos un problema. Ha pasado algo a Russell. Nuestro hombre en la entrada está muerto y auto de Russell es en el estacionamiento, pero no ha aparecido todavía.- dijo Latón.

_Finalmente llegó a los LVCL. El momento fue finalmente aquí; ahora podría conseguir su venganza. Él bajó la ventanilla del asiento del conductor, poner un silenciador en su pistola y le disparó al hombre detrás del mostrador de comprobación de billete/identificación muerto. El autor poco a poco y sigiloso su auto unos coches aparcados fuera de Russell. El hombre tirado en su máscara, armado de su pistola, que se convirtió en el taser, sacado el paño empapado de cloroformo y Ponte unos guantes. Puso la tela en el bolsillo y abrió la puerta del maletero. D.B. había cerrado su coche y comenzó a caminar hacia el laboratorio, el hombre subió detrás de él y lo golpeó en la espalda con el taser._

_El Supervisor inmediato sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda que le hizo perder el equilibrio. De repente empezó a perder su visión y su fuerza. Justo antes de que se desplomó en el suelo, un paño presionó sobre su rostro. Desafortunadamente, estaba demasiado débil para luchar contra su atacante y el cloroformo tomó efecto en cuestión de segundos._

_El hombre recogió el cuerpo inconsciente de D.B. y ponerlo en el maletero del Mercedes. Las muñecas atadas a sus espaldas, y su boca estaba cubierta con cinta adhesiva. El hombre golpeó la puerta cerrada de tronco, pone la llave en el encendido, marcha el volumen del estéreo y estaba fuera del estacionamiento en menos de un minuto. Había planeado tomar su preciosa carga a una casa secundaria, llame a su equipo y luego en coche hasta el destino final. El hombre iba a lanzar a la policía y el CSIs fuera de pista y engañarlos y hacerlos pensar que el Supervisor estaba en la casa. _

Latón y el equipo salió a coche de Russell y encontraron sus llaves junto a la puerta. Greg encontró algunas pistas cerca del coche y tomé algunas fotografías. Lamentablemente, la persona desconocida fue muy buena para no dejar evidencia detrás, y no hay más pistas para encontrar el CSIs. Decepcionado y preocupado por la seguridad de su jefe, el equipo dirigido al laboratorio. Latón había sólo sentado en una silla de la sala de conferencias cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Sonrió cuando vio que estaba llamando.

-¡D.B! ¿Estás bien? Estamos intentando- Latón comenzó, pero algo le hizo dejar de hablar. La voz del otro lado de la línea de lo frío a su núcleo.

-¿Sí? Capitán Brass, supongo?- alguien más dijo.

**Capítulo 4 - llamada telefónica:**

**Capítulo grado - K+ (violencia leve)**

_El hombre más lento al Mercedes frente a una casa de dos pisos. Sacó las llaves en la ignición, bajó del auto y abrió el maletero. Russell sólo había empezado a recuperar la conciencia._

_-Bueno, estás finalmente despierto. Tienes ojos brillantes y coleando así yo te puedo torturaron durante más tiempo- dijo el hombre. Aproximadamente agarró del brazo del Supervisor y lo sacó del baúl. Era plomo dentro de la casa. El autor Russell atado a una silla, arrancó la cinta adhesiva y arrancó una nueva tira, lo arcadas nuevo._

_-La cinta no será por mucho tiempo; no estoy listo para que te oigan- dijo el hombre. Sacó un teléfono celular, y D.B. se dio cuenta de que el teléfono era de él. Rezó en silencio para que su equipo iba a buscar la llamada. El autor abrió la lista de contactos y desplaza hacia abajo hasta que llegó a nombre de Latón. Presiona los botones necesarios, sostuvo el teléfono hasta la oreja y esperado a alguien a recoger. _

_¡D.B! ¿Estás bien? Estamos intentando-' una voz comenzó._

_-Lo siento, pero Russell no puede hacerlo al teléfono ahora. Te voy a contar lo que llamó. Eres capitán Brass, supongo?- dijo el hombre._

Latón se convirtió muy enojado cuando oyó la voz del otro.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Por qué tienes celular de Russell?-

-No está en cualquier posición que me hagan preguntas, Detective. Yo soy el que pone las preguntas o realizar las demandas- la voz se quebró.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-La venganza. ¿Te acuerdas de los disparos en la tienda hace dos años?-

-Sí. Su punto es...?-

-Usted, Russell, y la policía de las Vegas fueron responsables de la muerte de mi hermano Jerry. O, más específicamente, D.B. es responsable.-

-¿Está vivo? Déjame hablar con él para asegurarse de que está bien.-

El laboratorio criminalístico oyeron tirando el teléfono de su oreja y dárselo a otra persona. Un ruidoso rip! fue escuchado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pedido de Latón. Esperaba que cualquier ruido oyó sólo era una especie de instrumento de tortura.

-Sólo cinta ser arrancada, nada de qué preocuparse aún- el hombre despreciado.

Una voz familiar llegó por teléfono poco después.

-¿Jim?-

-¡D.B! ¿Estás bien? Él te ha hecho daño en absoluto?- preguntó el detective.

-Estoy bien ahora y no tiene no me duele nada todavía. Escúchame, Arnold es una locura. Va a- el Supervisor dijo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de carne sobre carne.

-¡D.B!- Latón sabía que el hombre probablemente había pegado el Supervisor.

-Lo siento, pero Russell ya no puede hablar con usted. Debe ser castigado de esa acción, diciendo mi nombre. Quiero escuchar una muestra de lo que pasará con él- dijo el hombre.

Recogió el taser y había conmocionado a Russell en el pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

El equipo oí un grito de dolor provienen de su amigo.

-Usted algo asqueroso... ¡¿qué hiciste con él?!- Latón se rompió.

-Yo sólo le sorprendió con un taser. Si usted pensaba que era malo, entonces estás muy equivocado.-

-¿Existe un acuerdo podemos hacer? Algo que podemos darle a cambio él?-

-No, no necesito nada más, ni nada más quiero. Tengo exactamente lo que quiero aquí a mi lado ahora mismo. Ahora, si con permiso, tengo unas cuantas cosas que cuidar. Contactará otra vez.-

Se oirá un click, señalando que la llamada se había desconectada.

-Ese monstruo no va a ser ver el interior de una celda de prisión por mucho tiempo porque una vez que lo encontremos, voy a romper el cuello- dijo Latón.

-No, si yo lo encuentro primero. Voy a patearlo mucho que él será soprano cantando durante una semana y luego te rompo el cuello- dijo Sara.

-Es muy gracioso, Sara, pero la vida de Russell podría estar pendiendo de un hilo este momento. Tenemos que encontrar ese monstruo y meterlo en la cárcel antes de matarlo.-

_Arnold desconecta la llamada y establezca el teléfono celular y placa de Russell en la mesa. El autor sabía que tenía de 15 a 20 minutos antes de la LVCL y la policía de las Vegas pullulan la casa. Entró en otra habitación y volvió con un teléfono de quemador y una jeringa. Russell oró que su secuestrador no sacarlo adicto a las drogas. Si él convertido en adicto, entonces él probablemente enfrentaría suspensión por al menos un mes._

_-Es un sedante suave, Russell. No voy a buscarte adicto. Es algo que te ayudará a dormir así que estás despierta una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino final- Arnold dijo, poniéndose guantes. Quita la cubierta protectora de la jeringa y había liberado el sedante._

_-Usted estará dormido en ningún momento. Sólo tengo que poner algo de dinero y botellas de agua en el coche y que debemos seguir.-_

_Russell estaba inconsciente dentro de dos minutos y poco después, Arnold regresó con un par de tijeras._

_-Wow, el sedante trabajó bastante rápido- dijo a sí mismo como cortó los lazos de cremallera y cuerda. Arnold recogió el cuerpo inmóvil de Russell y ponerlo nuevamente en el baúl de las Mercedes. Ató sus muñecas con cremallera-lazos nuevos y encendió el auto. Se aseguró la radio estaba en la estación de música electrónica y conducía por la calle en menos de un minuto. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que la policía estaría en casa en menos de 15 minutos. Él condujo a una velocidad más rápida y hacia la autopista. El tráfico no fue pesado en este jueves por la noche. Con un suspiro, empezó a tararear la canción que suena en la radio y continuar conduciendo hacia la presa Hoover. _

**Capítulo 5 - la tortura:**

**Capítulo grado - M (tortura severa)**

Latón y la policía llegaron a la casa donde Arnold había llamado desde. Técnico de laboratorio David Hodges había sido capaces de rastrear la llamada y ahora latón se disponía a romper el cuello de la fluencia.

-Arnold Rodríguez, policía de las Vegas! Abra o se derriba la puerta!- Latón gritó. Un minuto después, nadie venía a abrir la puerta, así que el detective de homicidios echó abajo abierto.

-Policía de las Vegas!- gritó varios oficiales.

Latón apuntó con su arma delante de él y nos dirigimos a la sala.

-¡Claro!- gritaban los oficiales.

El detective vio un objeto brillante en la mesa de café y un teléfono celular. Gritó a Sara recolectar ADN y huellas.

Después de cinco minutos, Sara vino a latón con un aspecto preocupado y decepcionado en su rostro.

-¿Encontrar nada, Sara?- Pedido de latón.

-Sí y no. El teléfono y la placa son de Russell. Sus huellas sobre ambos temas. Pero la mala noticia es que no hay otras huellas o ADN. Así que, por desgracia, no podemos identificar el autor- ella dijo.

-Este tipo es bueno, y tenemos que encontrarlo rápido.-

_Arnold había levantado a su destino final: una casa de una historia con una vista espectacular de la presa Hoover. Se tiró en la entrada, apagó el motor y caminé hasta el tronco. Desbloqueo y abrirlo, levantó a Russell hacia fuera. El Supervisor estaba empezando a recuperar la conciencia y su visión era muy borrosa._

_Arnold tuvo a Russell en una habitación que tenía una mesa quirúrgica de aluminio, una palanca y un gran surtido de cuchillos y herramientas. Ató a Russell a la mesa y recogió uno de los cuchillos._

_D.B. recuperó la conciencia y trató de averiguar dónde estaba. Descubrió que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban atados a puestos de la tabla, y un hombre estaba de pie delante de él, sonriendo y mirando un cuchillo de cocina._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- Pidió a Russell._

_-¿Importa? No, no lo hace. Lo que debería preocuparse es el hecho de que va a utilizar este cuchillo- dijo Arnold._

_Sin ninguna advertencia, recogió el cuchillo y la puse en el hombro de Russell._

_El Supervisor gritó de dolor y vi que Arnold estaba criando el cuchillo otra vez. Esta vez, hizo un corte a lo largo de brazo de Russell, no es lo suficientemente profundo para herir, pero dejando un rastro de rojo detrás de él._

_Arnold establecidas el cuchillo sobre la mesa y recogió el taser. Sorprendió a Russell en el abdomen y otra y luego recogió la palanca. Russell continuó gritando de dolor. Gritó aún más fuerte cuando Arnold derribó la barra metálica en la pierna, rompiéndolo. Russell se desmayó del dolor y Arnold se dio cuenta de que no sería nada divertido para torturar a alguien que no estaba despierto para sentir el dolor. Arnold salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él._

**Capítulo 6 - otra vez:**

**Capítulo grado - K+/T (tortura de leve a moderada)**

Russell despertó a la mañana siguiente con un cegador dolor en su pierna. Arnold no hubiera molestado a arreglar todavía, y el Supervisor estaba empezando a tener hambre, puesto que él no había comido nada desde la cena de ayer lasaña.

Arnold entró en el desempeño de un tazón de sopa, una pequeña ensalada y un vaso de agua.

-¡No tan rápido! Tengo que echar un vistazo a la pierna. Necesito asegurarme de que no va a causar a cortar su arteria femoral y desangrarse internamente. He trabajado como médico durante seis años, así que sé cómo aplicar correctamente, un elenco- dijo Arnold.

Concluyó que la palanca había roto la pierna de Russell, así que el perpetrador envolvió en un molde.

-Ahora tienes que comer.- Saca una pistola, usó una mano para mantenerlo apuntando a Russell, y el otro fue utilizado para cortar las ataduras de cremallera.

Russell comió toda la comida, mucho mejor, pero aún se encontraba en un montón de dolor.

-Es agradable que te comiste todo porque hambre es una fea forma de morir. Mi abuela murió de inanición en 1917 tras la epidemia de gripe mortal. No había nada excepto Medicina y agua embotellada. Un mes más tarde fue encontrada muerta en su casa. El forense dijo que murió de desnutrición. Una maravillosa mujer- dijo Arnold. Recogió el taser y conmocionado a Russell en el pecho, causándole casi a vomitar.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hizo?- Russell se rompió.

Arnold agarró la garganta y empezó a comprimirlo. Russell comenzó jadeando por aire. Arnold publicó su agarre.

-Eso es lo que obtienes para contestarle a su secuestrador. No puedes hablar conmigo, si no se pulsa sobre la garganta aún más. Tienes que hacer como yo digo- Arnold se mofó. Re ató las muñecas de Russell a los postes y desapareció en otra habitación. Regresó unos minutos más tarde con un rollo de cinta adhesiva, la palanca, un cuchillo y un teléfono celular.

_¡Por favor no, no la palanca otra vez! _D.B. pensé que una vez vio ese horrible pedazo de metal sobre la mesa.

Arnold tomó la barra y bajé tan duro como pudo en el elenco. El elenco no se rompió, pero Russell soltó un aullido de dolor.

-Hoy es un día nuevo de tortura y dolor para usted. Pero primero, vamos a llamar a su equipo y ver cómo reaccionan a usted siendo golpeado por teléfono.- Unbeknownst a Russell, Arnold tuvo una pequeña cámara de vídeo escondida en la esquina de la habitación para ver que su prisionero está cada movimiento. El sospechoso tenía secretamente filmó la escena de tortura de ayer y poner el video en un disco. Lo dejó en la oficina de correos a la mañana siguiente. Confiaba en que llegaría en el laboratorio de esa noche.

Esa noche, una vez que todo el mundo estaba sentado en la sala de conferencias, Sara caminó fuera de su coche por unos pocos dólares. Morgan y ella iban a Starbucks después de turno. El CSI estaba a punto de entrar en el edificio y vio una pequeña caja de cartón por la puerta principal. Ella puso un par de guantes y había llevado a la caja en la sala de conferencias. Latón palideció un poco una vez que se dio cuenta de que el paquete estaba sobre. Llevó la caja a Hodges metiéndosela a bombas y productos químicos.

-El paquete es seguro, Latón- Hodges dijo que después de unos minutos. El detective de homicidios tomó un cuchillo y corta el sello de cinta. Llegó dentro y sacó un CD. Él lo cargó en un ordenador portátil. También sacó una foto de Russell, atado y apenas consciente.

Archie Johnson, el tipo de tecnología, aseguró que el video no contiene ningún virus o gusanos escondidos. Determinó que el CD estaba libre de cualquier amenaza a la computadora.

Después de unos segundos, alguien empezó a hablar.

-Hola criminalístico de Las Vegas. Usted debe haber notado que Russell no vino por turno anoche. Desafortunadamente, él no volverá por un tiempo porque un poco está atado para arriba y en un montón de dolor ahora.-

La cámara cambió a revelar a Russell, apenas consciente y atado a postes de metal sobre una mesa.

El equipo jadeó con horror, sorprendido por lo débil que vieron su Supervisor. Vieron el sujeto elige un cuchillo de la mesa y lo toqué un poco.

-¿Importa? No no lo es- dijo Arnold.

_Por favor no, por favor, dime que él no tocará a Russell con ese cuchillo,_ Sara pensó que vio al sospechoso a levantar el objeto.

Pero estaba equivocada.

El único sonido que escuchó era grito de su Supervisor como el cuchillo fue trabado en el hombro. Todos en la sala acallaron muerto después de ver el arma se eleva en el aire. Pero la segunda vez, el autor sólo brazo de Russell, dejando tras de sí un rastro de rojo.

El equipo suspiró una vez vieron Arnold recoger el taser y su prisionero de choque una y otra vez. Latón se enfureció cuando vio Arnold recoger la palanca. El detective de homicidios parecía que quería tirar el ordenador a la pared y romper una vez oyó gritar a Russell.

-Esto es lo que obtienes por matar a mi hermano. Russell era responsable, pero algunos de ustedes estaban allí con él en el momento. Ahora, puedes sentir el dolor que he pasado por dos años- dijo Arnold. -Voy a en contacto.-

La cinta se detuvo ahí. Manos de latón en los puños apretadas. Golpeó su puño en la mesa.

-Buscar que arrastran así puedo matarlo- se quebró. Russell fue uno de sus amigos más cercanos y el detective no quiero que muera. Sonó el teléfono, haciendo que todo el mundo guarda silencio. Latón boca a Hodges a rastrear la llamada. El técnico de laboratorio inmediatamente corrió a su laboratorio para completar la tarea.

Latón respondió a la llamada y pone el teléfono en altavoz para que todos en la sala podían oír la voz del hombre.

-¿Qué quiere esta vez?- el detective se rompió.

Antes de latón podría conseguir otra palabra de su boca, el sonido de la electricidad llenó el aire. Alguien gritó de dolor y comenzó a la misma persona me muero por aire.

-¿Qué haces con él?- Latón exigió.

-Eso fue todo por tu culpa, capitán Brass. Tú no hablas ese tono de voz conmigo. Yo soy el que hace las demandas. Especialmente desde que el laboratorio no tiene su jefe para ayudarles a través de esta situación. Así que, como castigo por hablar de una falta de respeto a mí, me impactó Russell con el taser y cortarles su aire un poco- dijo Arnold.

-¿Qué quiere esta vez?- Latón preguntó en un tono más calmado.

-Eso es mucho mejor. Gracias por cambiar el tono de su voz. Por cierto, sé que rastrean esta llamada, pero será un callejón sin salida. Es un teléfono del quemador. ¿Realmente crees que ser un idiota y tener un teléfono trazable conmigo? Por supuesto no, puesto que las cosas van a empeorar.-

-¿Qué estás hablando?-

-Voy a dar una oportunidad para salvar a su jefe. Quiero 1 millón de dólares en las próximas 8 horas o nunca lo verás otra vez. Mantendremos en contacto, pero cada llamada telefónica, él tendrá peor.-

-Traeremos el dinero en 8 horas- dijo Latón.

-Es bueno. Pero hasta entonces, Russell aún es mía. Te llamaré en 8 horas para decirle dónde traer el dinero.-

El teléfono fue muerto, y latón se convirtió aún más enojada. Iba a conseguir ese millón de dólares y salvar a Russell. Y entonces, el detective rompería el cuello de.

**Capítulo 7-no es bueno todo:**

**Capítulo grado - K+ (temas maduros suaves)**

Russell estaba exhausto. El dolor fue demasiado para él y que necesitaba la medicina. El hombro era todavía dolorido para la puñalada. Su abdomen se quemó un poco desde el taser y su pierna lastimada como cientos de avispas clavaban en lo.

Arnold configurar el teléfono hacia abajo sobre la mesa. Se volvió para enfrentarse a su rehén.

-Esta noche, va a ser una subasta. Y la gente está comprando a rehenes. Probablemente me ganaría dinero, teniendo en cuenta que eres una de las personas más importantes de la ciudad de Las Vegas. ¡Sin mencionar el hecho de que tú eres el Supervisor LVCL! Estas personas son incluso peor que su medio criminal. Una vez que el laboratorio me paga, será ya ido y vendido a otra persona. Nadie te encontrará una vez que salga de aquí.-

Russell rezó en silencio que este hombre no lo llevaría lejos de esta casa.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- Arnold dijo. -¿Qué? ¿Comienza dos horas antes? Muy bien, pronto estaré allí. Sí, idiota, por supuesto que le llevó. Es la única razón por la que voy a esta cosa. Nos vemos pronto.- Puso el teléfono sobre la mesa y sacó un par de pinzas.

-Ah no, yo he visto suficientes herramientas para hoy- que Russell. ¿Qué va a hacer con eso?

-Relájate, Russell, sólo estoy cortando sus lazos de cremallera. Empiece la subasta dos horas antes de lo que pensaba, así que vamos a cabeza ahora.-

Arnold corta las ataduras de cremallera, sacó otro par y re ató las muñecas de Russell. Se vio obligado a salir de la casa y en el Mercedes negro. Esta vez, tuvo que sentarse en el asiento del pasajero. Arnold deja la llave en el encendido y empezó a conducir hacia un hotel cerca de la franja.

**Capítulo 8 - la subasta:**

**Capítulo grado - T (temas maduros moderadas, escenas de tortura de leve a moderada y leves temas adultos)**

Sara ritmo nerviosamente alrededor de la sala de conferencias. Estaba preocupada por Russell en las manos de un asesino en serie. Nunca estuvo en una situación semejante. Ella comenzó a llorar, y su amigo Nick Stokes se acercó a ella y le tiraron en un abrazo.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó, tirando la acerca a él.

-Es Russell. Estoy muy preocupado por él. Tengo miedo de que no lo logrará salir con vida. Pero si lo hace, entonces será emocionalmente traumatizan?-

-Está bien, Sara. Vamos a encontrarlo y el tipo que hizo esto será en la cárcel por no menos de una condena a cadena perpetua.-

Pero sorprendió desprevenido cuando se dio cuenta de que Nick estaba besando. No salía desde su divorcio con Grissom, y que había dejado muy deprimido. De alguna manera, Nick besándola consoló.

-Wow. Eh, no esperaba eso. Pero me encantó- respondió. Y ella lo besó de nuevo.

-¿Sara Sidle, serías mi novia?- preguntó.

-¡Sí, me encantaría!-

_Arnold llegó al hotel. Estacionó su coche, corte abrazaderas de plástico de Russell y amenazó con dispararle si trató de correr, ya que no había nadie para ayudarle a escapar._

_Russell entró a través de las puertas dobles en el pasillo del primer piso. Había un cartel en la pared que decía 'Subasta'. Arnold caminaba por el pasillo y en una habitación privada donde se celebraba la subasta._

_Un viejo acercó a Arnold y estrechó la mano con él._

_-Arnold,¿cómo estás?-_

_-Bien, gracias.-_

_-¿Entonces oí el tu tener el Supervisor del turno de noche LVCL?-_

_-Claro que sí, ¿quién no lo querría? Lo que probablemente fácilmente me podría ganar 20 mil.-_

_Sonó el teléfono del hombre más viejo. Lo miró durante unos segundos._

_-La subasta va a empezar ahora. Con mucho gusto podemos empezar contigo si quieres- él dijo._

_-Sería estupendo! El laboratorio va a mí pagar 1 millón de dólares en las próximas horas 7, porque creen que ellos recibirán de Russell, pero en ese momento, se irá y el equipo nunca lo encontrará.-_

Unos minutos más tarde, cerca de 2000 personas entró en la habitación y una vez que vieron a Russell, empezaron a buscar dinero en sus bolsillos.

-¿Quién quiere comprar? Laboratorio de Criminalística Supervisor nocturno, a partir de $10.000- el hombre dijo.

-¡15.000!- alguien gritó.

-¡18.000!- otro hombre dijo.

-20.000- dijo que una tercera persona. Tenía un acento español.

Nadie gritó nada más los precios, así que el hombre lleva la subasta dijo -¡Vendido!-

El español acento hombre se acercó al dueño de la subasta y sacó $20.000 en efectivo. El propietario entregó el dinero a Arnold, que tenía en la mano una maleta grande.

-Es suyo- Arnold dijo que el hombre de acento español. -Haz lo que quieras con él. Voy a ir fuera de la red y escapar a Francia una vez que el laboratorio criminalístico manos sobre 1 millón de dólares en las próximas horas 7.-

Español acento hombre dijo Russell que vaya con él. Él obedeció, pero se vio obligado a poner atado para arriba en el tronco.

Una hora después, Russell fue en una cama, atada a los postes con cuerda. El hombre se quitó el cinturón y lo golpeé dondequiera que él quería. Russell sólo puede cerrar los ojos para protegerlos contra el dolor punzante de ser golpeado con un cinturón.

-¿Suficiente todavía? Bueno, eso fue sólo el principio- dijo el hombre. Él dejó a agua fría sobre él, sacó una pistola taser y le sorprendió con ella hasta que se desmayó del dolor. Russell estaba seguro de cuánto más electricidad su corazón podría tomar antes de la oscuridad se lo llevó para siempre.

Sonó el celular del hombre.

-¿Hola? ¿Qué? ¿No vas a Francia? ¿Por qué?- preguntó. -¿Quieres a un segundo rehén así? ¿Que vas a tomar? Sí, es perfecto! Eso se puede arreglar. Estoy seguro de que Russell querrá ver Latón. Esos dos son los mejores amigos y ahora el laboratorio va a ser aún más rotos cuando se enteran de que otra persona importante será tomada lejos de ellos- Él colgó el teléfono y se rió de sí mismo. Con el detective de homicidios en sus manos, él sería chantajear al laboratorio para aún más dinero.

**Capítulo 9 - rescate fallido:**

**Capítulo grado - K+ (violencia leve)**

Latón miró su reloj otra vez. Subieron las 8 horas, y todavía no había habido una llamada de la fluencia diciéndoles dónde tirar el dinero.

Como si en el momento justo, sonó el teléfono. Latón pone el teléfono en altavoz.

-¿Qué estás llamando a esta hora?- dijo, tratando de bajar su temperamento.

-El lugar de devolución de dinero. 5540 Boulder Lane. Tienes 20 minutos para estar allí. Latón viene solo, sin policía y sin refuerzos.- La voz colgado inmediatamente.

-¿Nuestro amigo llamó?- Greg pidió.

-Sí, lo hizo. Tengo que ir solo. Sin policía y sin respaldo. Es definitivo, me tomaré mi auto. Si no regreso dentro de una hora, seguimiento de mi teléfono.- Latón dijo, agarrando sus llaves, placa y pistola. Salió al estacionamiento, tiró el dinero en la cajuela, abrió el coche y poner la llave en el encendido. Estaba fuera de la parcela en menos de un minuto.

El tráfico no era pesado, y el detective llegó a la ubicación a 10 minutos. Agarrando la bolsa, caminaba la ubicación, un almacén abandonado. Un hombre salió del almacén.

_Arnold estaba escondido entre los arbustos, esperando para hacer su jugada. Latón acaba de entregar la bolsa sobre el hombre, y que descontará el detective inconsciente._

-Tengo tu dinero. Sólo queremos volver a Russell. Eso es todo, lo juro. No existen trampas o trazadores y 1 millón de dólares. No es falso- dijo Latón.

-Eso está muy bien, Detective, pero lamentablemente eso no será suficiente para mí- Levantó su mano en el aire, señalización de Arnold hacer su movimiento.

-¿Tienes lo que querías, intentas hacerme chantaje?- Latón amenazado.

-Lástima que no serás capaz de llamar a tu equipo y pedirles más porque usted se unirá a Russell.-

-Lo que son- Latón no llegó a terminar su sentencia porque alguien venía detrás de él y lo golpeó con un objeto duro que lo inconsciente.

-Buen trabajo, Arnold, Dale asegurado antes de que se despierte. Lo necesitamos vivo si vamos a exigir más dinero- dijo el hombre de acento español.

Arnold muñecas de Latón detrás de él con la cuerda había atada y cubrió la boca con cinta adhesiva. Encontró un teléfono celular y se quitó el rastreador GPS. Por último, tomó la pistola de Latón y colóquelo en el suelo al lado del perseguidor, teniendo cuidado de no dejar ninguna huella o ADN en él.

-Ronald, lo asegurado y retirar su celular GPS tracker y arma.-

-Bueno, ¿te acordaste de no dejar ninguna huella o ADN?-

-Por supuesto, idiota. ¿Por qué debería ser tan estúpido?-

Ambos hombres transportaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Latón a un Nissan azul oscuro y ponerlo en el maletero. Después de cerrar la puerta, Ronald pone la llave en el encendido y encendió el auto, mientras que Arnold se convirtió en la estación de música rap. Se dirigían hacia la autopista, hacia la casa de Arnold. Había mucho tráfico, así que llegaron a su destino dentro de una media hora. Los dos hombres se rió entre dientes a sí mismos como abrió el baúl y vio que Latón fue recuperando la conciencia. Lo llevaron a la casa y en un dormitorio. Russell, atado a la cama, vio a los dos hombres sonriendo mientras caminaban en la habitación.

-Tenemos a un amigo. Creo que usted sabrá que es inmediato. Ahora, el laboratorio va a sufrir más porque estaremos nuevamente los chantajea y exigiendo más dinero por sus declaraciones, los dos- dijo Arnold.

Russell palideció cuando vio que era otro rehén. Y sintió que su mundo había dejado solo.

Porque el hombre atado, amordazado y apenas consciente no era otro que el homicidio Detective Jim Brass.

**Capítulo 10 - de mal en peor:**

**Capítulo grado - T (temas adultos leve a moderada, leves maduras escenas y situaciones)**

Latón despertó en una habitación familiar. Su cabeza duele mucho de cualquier objeto lo había golpeado. Descubrió que estaba atado a una silla y sus manos estaban esposadas detrás de su espalda. Vio Russell atados a los postes metálicos y trató de mover su silla más cerca a su amigo. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos antes de que alguien puso sus manos en la garganta. El detective comenzó a jadear por aire.

-No pienses en ir a él. Intenta mover la silla otra vez y le aprieto la garganta aún más difícil- Arnold se rompió. -Vamos a esperar una hora y llama a tu equipo. Quiero encontrar la nota que he dejado. Quiero verlos llorar y conseguir enojado.-

Alguien tiene teléfono celular sonó. Latón reconoció el tono de llamada. Fue muy específico, y sólo tenía un tono especial para su hija.

-Parece que alguien quiere hablar con usted. ¿Quién es Ellie?-

-Mi hija- dijo de Latón.

-Bien. Puedes decir adiós a ella. Intenta algo gracioso y que estrangule a tu amigo.-

-¿Ellie?- Brass dijo una vez que el teléfono fue puesto a la oreja.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? Sara me sigue llamando- respondió su hija.

-Estoy bien, Ellie.-

-Lamento decir esto, pero estoy tomando mi propia vida. Es mi despedida. Perdí a mis amigos, eran como hermanas para mí, así que voy a unirse a ellos.-

-¡Ellie, por favor, no! Te amo, tienes un novio que será muy triste en pocos minutos.-

-Lo siento, papá, pero es mi decisión final. Te amo.-

Ellie desconecta la llamada.

-¡No! Ellie, ¿cómo esto a mí?-

Latón volvió a enfrentarse a su secuestrador.

-Por favor, ayudarla. Sólo haré lo que sea, ¡por favor trae a mi hija a un hospital!-

-Bien. Ronald, llame al 911 y les digo que una mujer joven va a suicidarse.-

Ronald llamara al 911 y les contó la situación.

Media hora más tarde, recibió una llamada del hospital, diciendo que Ellie estaría bien. Ella había tomado una dosis casi fatal de acetaminofeno (paracetamol), pero podría estar recuperándose en el hospital durante dos semanas.

-Buenas noticias, el Sr. Brass. Su hija va a vivir. Está en el hospital recuperándose durante dos semanas. Ahora, supongo que el equipo se ha dado cuenta que te estás perdiendo por ahora, así que vamos a darles una llamada en unos minutos.-

-Espera un minuto, ¡sé quién eres! Eres Ronald Williams, esposo de Samantha!-

-Sí, soy yo. Pero, ¿qué te importa?

-Porque una vez que el equipo encuentra, vas a estar en una celda de prisión por el resto de tu vida. Pero en realidad, una vez me libero, voy a matarte. Romperé el cuello.-

-Buen intento, detective, pero eso no va a pasar.-

Una hora más tarde, en el laboratorio criminalístico, Nick estaba empezando a preguntarse dónde fue bronce. Confiaba en que el detective no estaba en problemas. Decidiendo que él había esperado lo suficiente para retorno de Latón, empezó a caminar fuera del laboratorio. No llegó muy lejos porque alguien escuchó su nombre. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Sara camina hacia él.

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó.

-Para encontrar el Latón. No ha vuelto todavía, así que voy a encontrar.-

-No sin respaldo. Voy contigo. Yo no voy a dejar mi novio salir solas mientras que un asesino en serie anda suelto.-

-Bien, pero toma su pistola. Por si acaso.-

Ella puso la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo tiró en un beso.

-Te amo. Eso fue sólo para decir salvo.-

Él puso sus manos en la cintura y tiró cerca de él. Besó a su espalda y comenzó a retirar su chaqueta. Deslizó su mano por debajo de su camiseta y sus dedos dibujó la silueta de su columna vertebral.

-¡Espera, no podemos hacerlo ahora! No en el laboratorio con un montón de gente alrededor. Que puede ser despedidos por esto y recuerda, nos vamos a encontrar Latón. Una vez que lo encontremos, entonces podemos ir a tu casa o en mi casa y continuar nuestra pequeñez en la habitación.-

Quitó sus manos debajo de su camisa y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo.

Dentro de 10 minutos, la pareja ya casi estaba en el almacén.

Unos minutos más tarde, Nick había ralentizado la camioneta frente a su destino. Ambos CSIs Ponte los guantes y Sara había amartillada la pistola.

-¿Latón?- llamaron a ambos. -¿Latón? ¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí?- Pero no hubo respuesta.

Nick vio un arma en el suelo, tirado sobre un pedazo de papel y al lado de un pequeño chip de computadora.

-Hola, Sara, he encontrado algo. He encontrado una pistola y un chip de computadora- dijo, a recoger el periódico.

-Nick, eso es un perseguidor del GPS, no un chip de computadora. Y esa arma pertenece a Latón, he visto lo suficiente como para saber que es suyo.-

Pero el CSI comenzó a leer la nota, y pronto llegó a ser tranquilo. Lo que había leído le enfriados hasta su núcleo y lo perseguiría para siempre.

"LATÓN NO NECESITARÁ ESTO YA. ES MÍO, Y AHORA, ESTARÁ SANO Y SALVO JUNTO A RUSSELL. NO INTENTES ENCONTRARNOS PORQUE SI LO HACES, LO ÚNICO QUE ENCONTRARÁ SON DOS CUERPOS."

-Este caso había ido de mal en peor, Sara.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Latón ha sido tomado por el mismo tipo que llevó a Russell.-

Sara comenzó a llorar porque ahora otro amigo suyo se había ido. Ahora, Nick estaba a cargo del laboratorio hasta que se encontraron Russell o latón. Si se encontraba latón, luego tomaría control del laboratorio hasta Russell volvió.

El dos CSIs llama al laboratorio y les dijo que había sido tomada latón. Sin embargo, Hodges dijo que alguien había llamado por teléfono hace unos minutos buscándolo.

Nick tomó la mano de Sara en su propia. Ella dijo que la situación.

-Oh, no, eso es terrible. ¿Y si es nuestro hombre?- preguntó.

-Eso es lo que estoy pensando. Tenemos que volver al laboratorio y averiguar si lo es o no.-

Caminaron hacia la camioneta. Nick abrí, y en menos de un minuto, ya estaban acelerando hacia el laboratorio.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Nick estaba sentado en la sala de conferencias, teléfono en mano. Estaba preparado para lo peor.

El teléfono sonó, sorprendente a Morgan un poco. Ella tomó de la mano de Greg y reclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Sí?- Nick pidió cortésmente.

-El Sr. Stokes. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te preocupa latón y Russell en absoluto? Son un poco de miedo por el momento, desde Latón nunca llegó a entregar el dinero- dijo una voz.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Intentas chantajearnos? Porque si eres, no pagaremos.-

-Creo que Russell o latón debe ser capaz de responder a sus preguntas.-

Nick oído el teléfono que se desplazan a la oreja.

-Intentar algo gracioso y estrangular a tu amigo.-

_¡No, no hay dos autores! _pensó.

-¿Stokes?-

-¿Latón? ¿Qué ha hecho para ti? ¿Eres bien y Russell? He descubierto que hay dos perpetradores.-

-Sí y uno es alguien que conocemos. Tiene un acento español.-

Pero de repente, el teléfono fue arrancado de su oreja. Nick gritó para que todos puedan entrar en la habitación. Al igual que todo el mundo entró, oyeron el sonido de alguien que asfixia y falta el aire.

-¡No! ¡Usted podrá matarlo!- el equipo de oído Latón gritar.

-¡Le dije que no hagas nada gracioso! Casi nos diste lejos!- espetó alguien más.

-¡Estrangular, idiota! Mátame ya!-

-¡Bien! Llega a vivir otro día. Pero si haces eso otra vez, nunca verá luz otra vez.-

Russell empezó a toser, tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos, verdad?-

-¿Qué hablamos de?- Latón preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Sobre las cosas que vas a decir a tu equipo.-

-Sí me acuerdo.-

-Entonces les digo. Si intentas decir algo acerca de dónde estás, personalmente estrangulare Russell.-

El equipo de oído un trozo de papel que se desarrollaba.

-Sólo uno de nosotros puede tener vuelta. Debe tomar una decisión o se hará por ti. Tiene 8 horas- Latón dijo.

La línea se cortó.

-¡Te odio, hombre con acento español! ¡Te odio, asqueroso! ¡Voy a matar una vez que te encuentro!- Nick gritó su teléfono. Él juró y cerró el puño sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Hizo el idiota que nos vamos a matar llamada?- Greg pidió.

-Sí, y lo haré una bala en el cerebro una vez que los encuentro- dijo Nick. -Ellos tienen Latón, y tenemos que tomar una decisión.-

-¿Qué que tenemos que tomar una decisión?-

-Latón estaba leyendo algo. Dijo que tenemos que decidir con quién queremos de vuelta.-

Sara estaba en shock. -¡No me digas que sólo obtendrá una persona atrás!-

-Desgraciadamente, sí. Debemos decidir si queremos Russell o Latón atrás. Tenemos 8 horas para decidir, o la decisión será tomada por nosotros.-

-Además, habló hace unos minutos de meterle una bala en el cerebro. ¿Qué?-

-El caso oficialmente ha ido a peor porque no sólo busca el sospechoso. -¡También buscamos su compañero!"

-Oh, eso es genial- Greg se rompió. -¿Estamos buscando dos Unsubs?-

-Parece que sí. Y tengo una noticia impactante de Henry hace unos minutos. Quedó en la casilla que cuerpo de Samantha Williams fue encontrado en la prueba de ADN. Él encontró las huellas de su marido en la tapa.-

-Lo que significa que nos mintió. Dijo que vio el cuadro y nos llamaron. Creo que tocó, sabiendo que sería el cuerpo de su esposa dentro y se hizo pasar como si él no sabía nada acerca de su muerte. Creo que estuvo involucrado en su asesinato.-

-¡Hodges!- Nick gritó. -¿Puedes correr esta llamada y comparar el acento español la voz de hombre contra una grabación de Ronald Williams?-

-Por supuesto- respondió el técnico de laboratorio. Teléfono de Nick llevó consigo para completar la tarea.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hodges volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tengo buenas noticias. Corrí la voz contra una copia de un video casero en línea publicó hace unas tres semanas de grabación. Coincidir con las voces. Ronald nos estaba hablando por teléfono. Y latón. Ronald tiene un acento español. Nació en Madrid, España. Crecí allí hasta que su madre murió cuando tenía 19 años. Su padre abandonó la familia cuando él era 7. Entonces, Ronald emigró a los Estados Unidos poco después. Su dirección es 345 Hoover Dam Road.-

-Gracias, Hodges. Sara, obtener una orden para registrar la casa de Ronald Williams. Creo que sólo cogimos al socio.-

Sara agarró su teléfono y solicitó una orden judicial. Ella regresó unos minutos más tarde, diciendo que tiene la orden.

-Buen trabajo, Sara. Ahora vamos a coger al arrastramiento.-

**Capítulo 11- rescatado:**

**Capítulo grado- K+ (violencia leve)**

Nick, Sara, Greg y policía de las Vegas y SWAT oficiales salió al estacionamiento. Había tres furgonetas esperando por ellos.

-No puedo esperar a ver la cara de la fluencia de una vez que llegamos a su casa, diciendo que tenemos una orden de cateo- dijo Nick, sonriendo.

-Yo también- dijo Sara.

Todo el mundo alcanzó la ubicación dentro de 20 minutos. Nick y Sara cargadas sus armas y los oficiales de policía de las Vegas estaban dispuestos a derribar la puerta.

-¡Arnold Rodríguez y Ronald Williams, policía de las Vegas! ¡Abra la puerta o nos será doc!- Nick gritó.

Arnold abrió la puerta y trató de huir, pero Sara mantuvo su arma apuntando a él.

-¡No te muevas, Arnold!- amenazó. -O pondré una bala en el cerebro.-

-Tenemos una orden para registrar su casa- Nick se rompió, dando la orden a Arnold.

Greg entró a la casa y encontró una puerta cerrada.

-¿Arnold, por qué tienes una puerta cerrada si estás en casa?- preguntó el CSI.

-Bien, me rindo. Están ahí, pero es demasiado tarde. Ronald ya había comenzado a torturarlos hasta la muerte- dijo Arnold.

Nick caminé hasta la puerta y abrirla, echó su arma apuntando hacia adelante. Vio Latón atado y amordazado a una silla y Ronald se disponía a utilizar un cuchillo de cocina en Russell, que estaba atado a los postes de la cama.

-¡Ronald Williams, baja el arma!-Nick dijo.

-No creo eso, Sr. CSI- dijo Ronald. Apuntó su cuchillo en la garganta de Russell, dibujando un poco de sangre. -Bajen las armas, o le corté la garganta.-

"Vamos a poner una bala en el cerebro antes de que puedes hacerlo. Si pones el cuchillo, podemos ayudarle. BAJE EL ARMA!"

Ronald establecidas a regañadientes el cuchillo sobre la mesa. Greg lo esposaron y lo sacaron a la sala de estar, donde Arnold fue arrestado.

-Arnold Rodríguez y Ronald Williams, está bajo arresto por el asesinato de Samantha Williams y otras 20 víctimas, junto con secuestro un CSI y Detective de homicidios de la policía de las Vegas. Usted tiene el derecho a permanecer en silencio; cualquier cosa que diga será usado en su contra en el Tribunal- Sara dijo, llevando los dos autores a un coche de policía.

Nick sacó su navaja y cortó las cuerdas que mantienen las muñecas de Russell a los postes.

-Russell, ¿estás bien?-

Sin embargo, el Supervisor comenzó usando lenguaje de señas, que asustó a Nick un poco.

-¡Sara! ¡Ven, Russell está usando lenguaje de señas y no sé lo que está diciendo!-

Ella vino apuntan a la misma.

-¿C-A-N Y-O-U R-E-P-E-A-T W-H-A-T Y-O-U J-U-S-T S-A-I-D?- Sara pidió en lenguaje de señas.

-YO C-A-N-N-O-T A-N-Y-M-O-R-E H-E-A-R; I A-M D-E-A-F- respondió Russell.

-Nick, Russell no puede oír cualquiera de nosotros hablar más- dijo Sara desganado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Nick pidió.

-Porque es sordo.-

Mientras que Sara llamó a un médico, Nick había liberado latón.

**Capítulo 12 - malas noticias:**

**Capítulo Rating: K+ (situaciones maduras suaves)**

Nick, Sara, Greg, Morgan y Hodges todos esperaban fuera de la sala de emergencias para noticias en latón y Russell. Fue un médico, una mirada triste en su rostro.

-¿Familia de D.B. Russell y Jim Brass?- preguntó.

-Somos la siguiente familia más cercana que tienen ahora. Hija de latón aquí se está recuperando y su esposa se ha ido. Esposa de Russell y sus hijos están fuera de la ciudad hasta el sábado. CSI Nick Stokes, criminalístico de Las Vegas- dijo.

-Yo soy el Dr. Swanson. Encantado de conocerlos a todos. Lamento decirte esto, pero Russell es sordo- dijo.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Estás diciendo que no puede oír cualquiera de nosotros?- Greg preguntó, un poco enojado.

-Puede entender el lenguaje de señas, que va a tener que usar o leer el resto de su vida. Pero por desgracia no fue el resultado de una infección. Su sordera fue el resultado de estapedectomía."

-¿Qué es la Estapedectomía?- Pidió a Morgan.

-Es una cirugía para ayudar a mejorar la audición. Se hace bajo anestesia general. Desafortunadamente, el camino que fue hecho este estapedectomía era un proceso muy doloroso. Alguien tomó un cuchillo y retirar el hueso pequeño en las orejas que le ayuda a oír. Todo el mundo tiene ese minúsculo hueso en ambos oídos. Él habría estado despierto todo el tiempo y sentir todo. Esto parece muy recientemente fue hecho, probablemente no más de dos horas".

-Voy a matar a los dos- murmuró Nick bajo su aliento.

-Tengo una buena noticia. Por desgracia, la pierna se rompió como consecuencia de una palanca que hizo caer sobre él con una gran cantidad de fuerza. Sin embargo, la persona que puso el yeso en su pierna sabe cómo aplicar uno correctamente, así que el hueso se cura adecuadamente. Debe volver sobre sus pies y volver a aprender a caminar sobre una pierna dentro de cuatro a cinco semanas. La puñalada en el hombro debe curarse con medicamentos para el dolor en unas tres semanas. Su abdomen comenzaba a sufrir quemaduras de primer grado de un arma taserlo impactante, pero hemos sido capaces de sacarlo en medicina quemadura y dolor. Esa área debe curar dentro de ocho semanas.-

-¿Qué hay de latón?" Sara le preguntó.

-Su única lesión fue estapedectomía a su oreja izquierda. Mismo proceso como Russell, estaba bien despierto y en un montón de dolor una vez llegó a sordo en la oreja. Deben descargarse desde aquí en cuatro días. Siento que tengo que decir sobre la estapedectomía.- El Dr. Swanson salió de la habitación a ver a sus pacientes.

-¿El Dr. Swanson, antes de que te vayas, le necesidad de latón para aprender el lenguaje de señas?" Nick pidió.

-Recomiendo que debería aprender algo, pero si no quiere, está bien.-

Una vez que el doctor izquierdo, Nick juró bajo su aliento.

-Voy a matar tanto los pelos de punta en el sitio. Pero en primer lugar, voy a quitar los huesos de sus oídos y hacer cada uno de ellos sordos en uno. Conseguirán a experimentar lo que atravesaron Russell y Latón- dijo Nick.

-¿Por qué harían tal cosa?- Pidió a Morgan. -Es un mal que hicieron una operación sin anestesia.-

-No sé, esa es la razón por qué voy a estrangular a dos de ellos en la cárcel.-

**Capítulo 13- juicio:**

**Capítulo grado- T (temas maduros)**

Cuatro semanas después, Russell fue lanzado desde el hospital a tiempo para el juicio de Arnold y Ronald. El elenco duro se había quitado y estaba aprendiendo a caminar con muletas. Su hombro estaba casi completamente curado. El corte en el brazo había casi desaparecido; se fue convirtiendo en una muy pequeña cicatriz. Latón fue acostumbrando al hecho de que sólo podía oír de una oreja.

Por fin llegó el día del juicio. Sara sería estar en el podio junto al juez, traducir lo que decía en lengua de signos para Russell.

-¿La Sra. Sidle, por qué estás en el podio?- preguntó el juez.

-Russell es sordo, y su traductor- respondió.

-Está bien, el juicio de Arnold Rodríguez y Ronald Williams está en sesión- dijo el juez. -M-R. R-U-S-S-E-L-L, C-A-N Y-O-U C-O-M-E- U-P T-O T-H-E P-O-D-I-U-M?- Sara preguntó a Russell, repitiendo lo que dijo el juez.

Russell dirigió hasta el podio y después de decir que no diría nada más que la verdad, empezó a responder preguntas, con Sara traduciendo todo el tiempo.

-Señor Russell, ¿sabe lo que pasó en su primer día de secuestro?- preguntó el juez.

-Sin duda. Llegué a trabajar normal y caminaba hacia la puerta cuando me impactaron en la espalda con una pistola taser. Justo antes de que me caí al suelo, Arnold coloque un paño encima de mi boca y me obligó a respirar en cloroformo. Estaba inconsciente hasta que desperté, atado y amordazado con la cuerda. Llamó y se burló de mi equipo. Entonces me tiró hacia fuera con un sedante y desperté atado a una tabla. Me torturó hasta la muerte casi, rompiendo mi pierna con una palanca, puñaladas y mi brazo izquierdo y el hombro con un cuchillo de corte. Él me impactó en el abdomen con un taser hasta que perdí el conocimiento.-

-¿El Sr. Rodríguez, es cierto que torturó señor Russell con esos elementos?-

-Sí, lo torturé. Pero mató a mi hermano y yo quería sentir el dolor que sentí.-

-¿Señor Russell, lo el Sr. Williams hacerte?-

-Me golpeó una y otra vez con la hebilla de su cinturón. También realizó estapedectomía en mis orejas, me dejó sordo. Quitó el hueso que nos ayuda a oír.-

-El Sr. Williams, es cierto que realizó esa operación?-

-Sí.-

-¿Tienes algo que decir, señor Russell?-

-No.-

-Muchas gracias. Usted puede tomar su asiento y Sr. Brass, subir al podio.-

Después de Latón repetidos que se habla nada más que la verdad, contó su historia.

-Sr. Latón, ¿puedes explicar lo que hicieron estos dos hombres?-

-Arnold me dejó inconsciente con un objeto metálico como estaba dando más 1 millón de dólares rescate a Ronald. Me desperté atado a una silla. Arnold nos ahogó un poco y realiza la misma operación oreja, dejándome sordo en la oreja izquierda. Ambos hombres asesinaron a 21 personas, y una de las víctimas era esposa de Ronald Samantha.-

El juez miró un poco entristecido después de escuchar la historia de Latón. Sin una palabra más, el juez cerró el juicio y dijo que Arnold y Ronald podría ser condenado a muerte por 21 cargos de asesinato y tres cargos de secuestro.

**Capítulo 14 - recuerdos horribles:**

**Capítulo grado - M (tortura gráfica violencia/sangre/leve a moderada)**

**Por favor tenga en cuenta que este capítulo puede ser un poco preocupante. Lea bajo su propio riesgo. Estáis avisados. Si no te gusta la tortura, no lea este capítulo.**

Habían pasado seis semanas desde el juicio, y Russell estaba en sus pies y trabajo escenas del crimen. Por desgracia, Latón había renunciado dos semanas antes, debido al estrés postraumático y una nueva oferta de trabajo en Washington D.C. Había dejada una carta en su escritorio de Avery Ryan agente especial del FBI. Que le ofrecían un trabajo como un agente para reemplazar a alguien que recientemente habían muerto en el cumplimiento del deber. Latón decidió aceptar el trabajo porque después de terminado el juicio, empezó a tener pesadillas recurrentes de su secuestro. Tenía que deshacerse de los fantasmas de su pasado y seguir adelante. Latón había dejado el equipo de su número de teléfono, y dijo que una vez que se radicó en D.C, él miraba hacia adelante para hablar con todos ellos.

Como Russell hacia la sala de descanso, de repente tuvo un flashback muy inquietante.

_Había sido atado en la cama, viendo a los dos hombres entran en el cuarto, llevando un cuchillo y un par de pinzas. Arnold volvió cabeza de latón en el lado derecho y aseguró, mientras que Ronald recogió el cuchillo y preparado para realizar su primer corte._

_-Lo que estás a punto de experimentar es un procedimiento conocido como estapedectomía. Es una cirugía para ayudar a mejorar la audición. Pero lamentablemente, en este caso, se hará para disminuir su capacidad auditiva. Hay un pequeño hueso en la base de la oreja que es responsable de su capacidad de oír un mayor número de decibelios. Si quitamos ese hueso, luego que sólo puedes escuchar unos 10-15 decibelios, que es otra manera de decir que eres sordo- Arnold despreciado como el cuchillo fue movido acercándose más y más al Latón._

_Ronald hizo su primer corte, y el detective de homicidios gritó de dolor._

_-¿Olvidé mencionar que este procedimiento puede ser muy doloroso si no se realiza bajo anestesia general?-_

_Latón sintió el cuchillo de corte profundo en la cabeza mientras que finalmente llegó a su destino._

_-Dame los alicates, Arnold- dijo Ronald._

_Arnold los alicates entregó a su amigo. Latón sentía desmayarse del dolor._

_Ronald empujó las pinzas de Latón muy duro, causando a gritar aún más fuerte. El hombre encontró lo que buscaba y empezó a sacar algo. En menos de un segundo, Ronald sacó su "Premio" hacia fuera tanto como pudo, y Russell oído latón gritar mucho más fuerte de lo normal. Latón se dio cuenta que no podía escuchar más de su oreja izquierda y de repente vi que algo envuelto en una toalla de papel sangrienta._

_-¿Cómo le gusta eso, señor Detective? Apuesto a que le gustó mucho, puesto que acaba de perder la mitad de su capacidad auditiva. Pero, ese es tu castigo por haber matado a mi hermano. Si ese día no estaba en la tienda de comestibles, entonces tal vez mi hermano todavía estaría vivo. Pero porque estabas allí, Russell tuvo que matarlo. Todo ese dolor que sentiste cuando Ronald quita ese hueso era la cantidad de dolor que sufrí después de enterarse de la muerte de mi hermano. Ahora que tienes la mitad su audiencia fue, vamos a ver cómo lo goza de Russell.-_

_Ambos hombres completó el mismo procedimiento en ambos oídos de Russell y terminó pasando a medio camino a través del procedimiento._

Russell meneó la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de la memoria horrible. Se echó un poco de café y estaba a punto de llamar a todos en la sala de conferencias para recibir sus asignaciones, cuando oyó gritar emocionadamente a Morgan.

-¡Sí, Greg! ¡Sí!- dijo.

Russell entró en una de las salas de conferencias y vi a Morgan dando un abrazo a Greg.

-¿Por sonido tan excitada, Morgan?- preguntó. -He visto que estás emocionado así en mucho tiempo.-

-¡Greg sólo me propuso matrimonio y le dije que sí!- dijo, mostrando el anillo a su Supervisor.

-No sabía que le salían. ¡Felicidades, ambos de ustedes!-

-Gracias, Russell- Greg y Morgan dijeron.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su prometida.

Russell le dio a su equipo sus asignaciones de caso y sonrió una vez salieron de la habitación. Se sentía bueno estar de vuelta en su laboratorio, rodeado de sus amigos, que estaban más a su familia.

Era casero.


End file.
